Toshogakure
Toshogakure (隠れの里図書, Toshogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Books") Toshogakure was a village located within the Land of Land of rivers that existed roughly 40 years ago. History Long ago, the council of Daimyō came together and decided that there needed to be a place where all of the world's information could be stored for future generations. They appointed a small group and tasked them with creating a village just for that purpose. As the years went on, the village got larger as more people and information began to reside within it. The belief that everything mattered and that our history holds the keys to our future is what made the village thrive. Toshogakure kept records of everything that had happened and its residents would travel far and wide to collect this information. Armed with an inflexible code of neutrality they collected information on every village, every ninja, every animal, every jutsu, every food, and much more. The residents of Toshogakure were very well respected for both their knowledge and their power. Though they were a neutral and peaceful village, its residents were often attacked while collecting information during their travels. Due to their natural strength and ability, they were seldom in any danger. But to further protect themselves, they developed a specialized technique which was later deemed to be far too dangerous to be used. Despite all this power, the residents never once stepped over the line of neutrality and always remained dedicated for their cause of knowledge. As time went on, many other villages were created and several generations had passed. Though the Daimyō once used Toshogakure as an archive, the Daimyō of then began to fear the village. They knew its villagers were extremely powerful, but they also realized that all of the world's secrets were in the hands of these people. Fearing that Toshogakure would one day break free from its code of neutrality, they decided to completely destroy the village as well as all of the knowledge it had. After many months of planning in secrecy, the attack was quick and without warning. Through the combined efforts of many powerful teams utilizing large-scale jutsu, the village fell to the blitzkrieg with minimal resistance. In just one day the whole village, and all the information that it had collected over the generations, was completely wiped away from the face of the earth. The Daimyō decided the best decision was to remove the village from all records. The irony in removing the village that was originally tasked in chronicling the world was not lost on the few survivors who had been out recording at the time of the attack. Though the order existed to destroy all traces of the village, some of the survivors lived on in secrecy but without purpose. Many just became nomads that continued their task of recording within the safety of their mind's library. Considering how long ago this occurred, many people have no idea that this village existed; and the handful that do dare not speak of that dark moment in time. A handful of survivors may still exist, but they continue to live out their life in relative secrecy if possible. Kinjutsu (pending) The Kinjutsu that was developed by the residents of Toshogakure was one that was based off of writing, which was very familiar to them. All residents were very skilled writers and artists, which was often displayed by lightning fast brushstrokes. A portirait that may have taken a normal artist days to paint, they would be able to complete in mere seconds with even greater detail. This, combined with the Kinjutu's ability, made them extremely dangerous for good reason. To the average ninja, this kinjutsu could easily be confused with standard Fūinjutsu or even ink jutsu. But, the only similarities are that it uses ink and creates a symbol similar to a seal. Category:Villages